


Sherlocked

by Mr_Pineapple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pineapple/pseuds/Mr_Pineapple
Summary: Sherlock is being haunted by his worst enemy, Moriarty. He can't go to sleep without seeing him. Making him wonder, is the great Jim Moriarty really dead?





	1. Chapter 1

SHERLOCK  
PROLOGUE

He shot himself. Moriarty shot himself. Sherlock looked at the floor, he panicked, he knew what was coming. He was being sent to his death. If he didn't jump. His friends would die. Moriatys lifeless body layout in a pile of blood with a gun in his hands, his insane enemy, was lying dead with a smile on his face. Sherlock tried not to think about him, he looked for a way out. Then, down below, he saw his partner, John. A plan formed into Sherlocks head. It was brilliant! But it meant leaving his one true friend behind. He looked back at John, tears formed in his eyes, he had never cried before, or at least he could not remember the last time he had. He stepped onto the ledge of the building. Sherlock picked up his phone, then dialed in Johns phone number. He saw John pick up his phone below him, "hello?" He said into the phone. Sherlock took a shaky breath, "John." "Hey Sherlock you ok?" Said John in a worried voice. John walked to the building Sherlock was standing on. "Turn around and walk back the way you came." " no I'm coming in".  
"just do as I ask!" Sherlock yelled. "please." John paused. "Where?" John walked back the way he came. " stop there." Said Sherlock. "Sherlock?" Said John in a worried voice. Sherlock took a short breath. "Ok look up I'm on the rooftop." John did as he asked. " oh goodness." Said John. Sherlock stammered" I- I can't come down, so we will just have to do it like this." John started to look worried. " what's going on?" "An apology" Sherlock stated. He was about to cry. Not because he was about to die, but because he knew what he going to put John through.  
"It's all true." He said hesitantly. John looked confused "what?" "Everything they said about me. I, I invented Moriarty." John sounded like he was going to cry. " why are you saying this?" Sherlock was on the verge of tears. " I'm a fake." " Sherlock-" " the newspapers were right all along." He said his voice getting shakier. "I want you to tell Lestrade, I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson and Molly; in fact, tell everyone who will listen to you... That I created Moriarty for my own purposes. " a tear streaked down Sherlocks face. John shook his head " ok, shut up Sherlock shut up. The first time we met- the first time we met, you knew all about my sister right?"  
Sherlock smiled a little " no one could be that clever" "you could" Sherlock paused for a long time." I researched you. Before we met I discovered everything, that I could to impress you. It's a trick. Just a magic trick." John looked up at him on the verge of tears. "no. No alright stop it now!" John stepped forward, Sherlock yelled into the phone, " no! Stay exactly where you are! don't move!"  
" Yeah alright." Whispered John while stepping backwards. " keep your eyes fixed on me! Please will you do this for me?" John looked puzzled. " do what?" "this phone call it's a... its my note, that's what people do don't they? Leave a note?" John started to realize what he was doing. "Leave a note when?  
" Good bye John." John stepped back. " no, don't-" Sherlock hung up. Then through the phone by Moriatys body.  
" SHERLOCK!" Then he jumped. John just stood there for a moment processing what just happened. Then he started running when a Bike rider hit him. He fell on the road. His eye sight went blurry. He tried to get up, his ears were ringing. He pulled himself up struggling to get to his friend. He ran. He shoved past people. " I'm a doctor, let me come through, let me come through please!" He pushed people aside trying to look at his friend. " no! No he's my friend! He's my friend! please!" John took Sherlock hand. There was no pulse. People pulled him back. He fell to the ground in grief. Sherlock Holmes, was dead.


	2. The Awakening

CHAPTER TWO  
The forest was dark, the moon shined brilliantly through the trees, the only sound came from the wind whistling through the caves and trees. Until a shadowy man came rushing threw the bushes, panting hard from running so long. He jumped over bushes and dodged between trees. Bright lights shined from above, the sound of helicopter propellers surrounded the forest. The man came to a clearing where the men in the helicopters found him. " put your hands above you head!" Said a man over the intercom, the man in the clearing got down on his knees and put his hands behind his head with a smile on his face.  
He could not remember much, he must have blacked out. But when he woke he was in a large room with chains around his wrists. A German man with a metal stick whacked him in the face, then he blacked out again. When he woke, he was in the same place. But there was a tall man in a German uniform speaking to him in German, he couldn't understand what he was saying. The man in the German uniform walked over to him and pulled his head close to his, then whispered. " there is a terrorist strike under London. I need you to investigate it." He let go. "the holiday is over brother dear. Back to Baker Street? Sherlock Holmes?" The man in the chains grunted " Mycroft." Mycroft smiled, " oh you know your happy to see me." Sherlock glared at the floor. " you let them torture me" he said while looking at the cuts and bruises on his arms and stomach. Mycrofts face turned grim. " you have no idea how hard it was to get in here, earn these filthy people's trust and to learn German." " how did you learn German?" Mycroft paced the room, " took me a few hours" Sherlock smiled " getting slow brother." Mycroft rolled his eyes. " middle age brother dear, it comes to all of us." Sherlock smirked as Mycroft unchained him. They walked down a dark hallway, and then Mycroft led him to an equally dark stair case that led upwards. They climbed the stairs for quite some time until they came into a clearing, after being in such a dark place, even the moonlight was blinding. A black car was parked a few feet away. Mycroft smiled " and that's our ride!" Sherlock climbed into the back of the car, and there was Mycrofts assistant. And of course, she was on her phone. Sherlock Must have fallen asleep while driving to where ever they were going, because he had a dream about his worst enemy,  
Moriarty.


	3. The nightmare

CHAPTER THREE  
They went to an ice cream shop after that. But it wasn't to get ice cream. John breathed deeply trying to find words. " two years. I thought- I thought you were dead hm? You let me grieve. Hm? How could you do that? How?" Said John in an angry voice. Sherlock started his defense " wait. Before you do anything you might later regret, one question." Sherlock pointed to Johns mustache. " are you really gonna keep that?" John just looked at him for a moment, which was really intimidating. Then he leaped over the table in attempted to throttle him.  
Sherlock went back to 221b that night with a bloody nose and a black eye. So much for seeing John. Mycroft was right. Sherlock really hated saying that. But, John had moved on with his life. Maybe it was time to move on with his. He walked up the creaky stairs to his flat. Mrs. Hudson was arguing next door at " Speedy cafe" with a customer. He missed his everyday life. He needed to take care of the terrorist attack Mycroft had warned I'm about. But it sounded so boring to him. He wanted something exciting. He sat on his old coach pondering. Until he fell asleep.  
His dream was similar to the dream earlier in the day. He kept dreaming about Moriarty. Except this time he was back on the roof where he fell two years earlier. Moriarty was walking around with a gun in his hands, a knife in the other. Sherlock looked down at the floor way below him. But when he looked back up, he was at the swimming pool where he first met Moriarty. " here we are again" Moriarty said in his high pitched voice. " you, and me." "This is just a dream" Sherlock said with anger in his voice. " that doesn't change anything." He said with his childish face he always gave him. " you can't hurt me." Said Sherlock in a matter of fact tone. Moriarty smiled   
" who said anything about hurting you? No, I'm just gonna torture you very slowly, you may have fooled me once Sherlock. But it won't happen again." Sherlock gritted his teeth. "You, are, dead!" "Oh! But am I? You can't control dreams, and you can't control me. We are a perfect match." Sherlock started to yell " your not real!!!" Moriarty started talking in his sing song voice. The one that irritated Sherlock the most. " does-ent, matter! When ever you go to sleep I'll be there waiting" he smiled.  
Sherlock woke with a jump. Mrs. Hudson was pouring him his morning tea. " how did it go with John?" She asked. Sherlock sat up. " well you could say what he said wasn't the nicest thing." He said. " And what's that dear?" Asked Mrs. Hudson as she entered the kitchen. What Sherlock said next.. Shall not be repeated. So let's move on with our story. Mrs. Hudson gasped then left the room. About ten minutes later. A knock came at the door. Sherlock knew immediately that it was Mycroft. Sherlock groaned and sat up. A few moments later Mycroft came up the stairs. " what do you want." Groaned Sherlock. Mycroft paced around the room. " got anything on the terrorist attack?" "No" replied Sherlock. " well the alert has been raised to critical." Sherlock walked over to the spray painted smiley face on the wall. He spray painted that and shot it about 3 years ago because he was bored. He missed those days. " let's play a game of operation shall we?" Said Sherlock with a smile. " why?" "Because I'm bored." Replied Sherlock as if it was obvious.   
" oh bugger!" Said Mycroft as the buzzer went off. he dropped the pliers to operation   
" oopsy! can't handle a broken heart. How very telling." replied Sherlock. " don't be smart" Mycroft said while glaring at Sherlock. Sherlock sighed " oh that takes me back. ' don't be smart Sherlock, I'm the smart one' " said Sherlock imitating Mycroft  
" I am the smart one" said Mycroft in a matter of fact tone. " oh you used to think I was an idiot" replied Sherlock. Mycroft rolled his eyes " we both thought you were an idiot Sherlock, we had nothing to go on about. Until we met other children."  
" oh yes! That was a mistake." Sherlock sighed. " ghastly! What were they thinking of!" Sherlock looked away " probably something about ' trying to make friends.' " Sherlock got off the Coach. Flashes of his dream from the night before popped into his head. He knew Moriarty was dead. But he still kept thinking about him. Why did he shoot himself? Was he really that willing for Sherlock to jump off the ledge? Even though he survived? He pushed the thought away. He had to focus on the terrorist attack. Mycroft was getting ready to leave. " you work on that attack ok brother?" Sherlock rolled his eyes " whatever, just leave please." Mycroft was starting to leave until he turned around. " Anderson wants to see you." Sherlock groaned. " him? He's the one who started the whole thing!" Mycroft shrugged. " he wants to know how you did it. How you jumped of the roof and survived. Are you going to tell him the truth?" Sherlock sighed. " I don't know we'll see".   
Sherlock needed a partner to solve crimes with. But John Watson clearly showed he had nothing to do with Sherlock anymore. Sherlock decided to go to Molly. See if she would do one more favor.   
Later that day. He asked Molly if she would help him on a case. Lestrade had called him over for a case that he said was "confusing". He headed down to where Lestrade said the case was. The place was below the train tracks. It was kind of sketchy down there. But he went anyways. What he saw was a human skeleton With a suit on. He could obviously tell it was a fake right as he walked into room. Burn marks on the fabric, the skeleton had only been there for six months. Blah blah blah blah. Anyways, as he was working John kept coming into his mind saying comments. It was really annoying. That case was a piece of cake. Done within 5 or less minutes. After he and Molly went over to look at a new case. They knocked on a door at a flat where a man who was obsessed with trains opened the door. He had trains that ran around the house swerving every where.  
" here you go. " said Sherlock as he tossed a hat at him.  
" thanks for hanging on to it for me." Sherlock smiled and walked past him. " so what did you need?"   
"Well it's my job to wipe out the security cameras after I've looked through them and make sure there all clean... But I came up to something bizarre!" Sherlock leaned over to Molly. And whispered " Bizarre indeed." She laughed. The man scrolled through the security system, then paused it. The film showed a man getting on the train at the second to last station. Then, at the last station, nobody got off. The man smiled.   
" I told you you would like it" Sherlock looked closer at the screen. It made no sense! That's something you don't hear everyday. He didn't want to think about it right now. It was getting late so he and Molly left the flat. They walked down the stairs in silence. Then Sherlock said, " you know, your really important to me." Molly paused "pardon me?" Sherlock breathed in. " Moriarty chose you because, well, he thought that you were the person I cared the least about, when you where the person I cared the most about." Molly just stood there. Frozen. She struggled for words, then Sherlock kissed her on the cheek, then left.   
He returned to 221b, he really needed to find out about the terrorist attack. Maybe the trains had something to do with it, it was an under ground network after all. Maybe the person was one of the terrorists. But how did he not get off? He threw himself on the bed, and went to sleep.


End file.
